


Eight Hours

by anorienparker



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker





	Eight Hours

~*~

Eight hours.

That’s all it took to change Craig’s life forever.

Eight short hours.

~*~

It started innocently enough. Craig was at the coffee shop, the one he went to every morning, ordering his usual sesame bagel and large black coffee. He paid, then turned toward the door, eyes lifting to catch the familiar green eyes that sparkled at him every morning before he left the shop. He’d never talked to the other man, but for the past three months now, they’d exchanged pleasant smiles just before Craig left the shop. He kept hoping the man would approach him, as Craig was too shy to make the first move, but long weeks passed without a single word.

On the day his life changed, however, the man smiled, stood, and held the door open for Craig.

“Hi. I’m Sean.”

Craig felt his heart do a little flip when he heard the accent and he discovered that those green eyes, up close, looked like emeralds.

“Craig Parker. Nice to meet you, Sean.”

“Care to take a walk?”

Craig had absolutely no reason to refuse. It was a Saturday, he had no plans for the day, and he thought Sean was sexy as hell. It was even the first day of his vacation, so he had nothing to do, really. With two weeks at loose ends, meeting someone and having a bit of fun with them sounded like just what he needed.

“Love to.”

~*~

The walk turned into lunch at a little cafe Craig had never heard of before. It was quiet and secluded and romantic and by the time he’d had a few glasses of wine with his lasagna, he was relaxed and more than a little frisky.

He wasn’t easy. Never had been. But he wasn’t used to drinking so much either, and the alcohol took its toll. It almost came as a surprise when he realized he was in Sean’s bed, being undressed with surprisingly gentle hands. Sean’s mouth was all over him, biting lightly at his nipples, bruising his lips, marking his neck, finally even moving down between his legs to mouth at his balls and slowly, teasingly, moving up to suck on the swollen head of his cock.

Craig’s back arched up off the mattress as Sean took him in deep, then swallowed around him. The other man’s hands moved over him as if they’d done this a thousand times before, touching, caressing, teasing him in all the right ways.

He didn’t last long with that warm, wet mouth around him, he came hard only minutes later, calling out Sean’s name, a little surprised - and touched - when Sean merely swallowed his release and cleaned him with his tongue rather than pulling away.

As he lay back on soft, fluffy pillows, trying to catch his breath, he felt Sean’s mouth moving lower. A slick, wet muscle that could only be his tongue gently began probing around Craig’s entrance, and Craig automatically parted his legs a bit further. Things were moving too fast, but, God, it just all felt so good and Sean was saying all the right things and the alcohol in his system was making it hard to think.

Before he knew it, Sean’s tongue was deep inside him, and Craig was slowly but surely getting hard again. The tongue was joined by a finger, then a second, and Craig could feel his muscles being stretched and almost lovingly being prepared for more.

When Sean moved back up and their lips met, Craig was fully hard again, his recently spent cock already leaking against his stomach. Sean kissed him deeply, and at the same time worked his fingers in as far as they could go, exploring the inside of his body as thoroughly as he’d explored the outside.

“Touch yourself,” his lover murmured before capturing Craig’s lips again.

Only too happy to comply, Craig reached down and began fisting his rigid length. His free arm wrapped around Sean and pulled him in for another kiss. Even as Sean kissed him, he worked in a third finger, this one even more slowly than the first two, stretching Craig to his limit.

When the three digits were buried deep, they settled on Craig’s sweet spot and began rubbing. He’d been finger-fucked before, but never like this, never so slowly and carefully. Hips rocking on the bed, feet planted firmly to the sides, Craig came a second time with a loud cry, spilling over his own hand and chest, body clenching around those talented, still delving fingers. He shivered when Sean leaned down to lick it all away.

“You....what about you....?” Craig asked.

Sean reached over to the nightstand behind him and pulled out a long black silk scarf. “May I?” he asked.

Craig hesitated for only a moment, then his leg brushed against Sean’s erection. The man was hard as a rock and had to be uncomfortable. But he’d taken his time and given Craig so much, how could he refuse?

“Sure,” he nodded, offering both his hands to his lover. “I....wait....do you have protection?”

Sean hesitated a moment, then nodded. He kissed Craig again, then tied his hands together. When they were secure, he lifted them both and tied the scarf around the headboard. He reached back over to the nightstand, found a condom and rolled it over his erection.

A moment later, Craig was moaning as Sean slid into him. He was relaxed and satiated and already half in love with this stunning man who was taking such care with him, who was giving him so much and making this quite possibly the best day of his life.

Sean’s length was harder and thicker than Craig had expected or been prepared for, despite the careful preparation. Still, he had to admit being filled so completely felt amazing. He was given plenty of time to adjust, (thankfully), then the hard length inside him began moving, thrusting in to the hilt, pulling away until it was nearly free, then pushing forward again steadily, making Craig gasp for air and moan with pleasure at the same time.

Sean was so aroused, however, he couldn’t keep up his slow pace for long and minutes later, he was fucking Craig hard. Craig, with his legs wrapped around Sean’s waist and his hands clenched into fists above his head, wasn’t protesting in the least.

His moans were cut off abruptly as Sean pulled out of him completely, leaving his ass gaping open and his entire body shivering with need. But then Sean’s mouth was on him again, kissing the inside of his thighs, licking at the thin line of hair that went from just below his navel to the soft nest of hair around the base of his cock, and then that tongue was back at his opening, licking inside him, the sensation different from being filled with a real cock, but nothing to complain about either by any means.

Craig closed his eyes and felt Sean’s hand on his ankles, then he was being folded in half, both legs spread wide, knees pushed against his chest, exposing him even further. “Oh, God, Sean,” he moaned as that deliciously hard length was pushed back inside him again.

Only this time, it felt different.

He stiffened and tried to move, but found that his legs were tied at the ankles to the headboard with another scarf and strong hands were on his hips, holding him in place as Sean began fucking him again.

“Sean....I....did you take the condom off?”

“Yeah, don’t need it,” Sean panted as he reached for Craig’s half-hard cock as it lay against his belly.

“Sean.....”

“Shhh, sweetheart, it’s all right...”

Something wasn’t right. Craig pushed everything else aside and began to struggle, but his bonds, which he had thought at first were only playful were stronger than he’d anticipated. As unyielding hands held him in place again and Sean leaned in for another kiss, the one unwanted, Craig looked up into green eyes again. They didn’t look so friendly any more.

In fact, they looked rather...insane.

“Sean?”

“Don’t need the fuckin’ condom,” the other man reiterated. “It’s not like either of us is going to be with anyone else again, so why should it matter?”

That didn’t make sense. Craig desperately tried to think, but Sean was still thrusting into him, hard and deep - not exactly conducive to thought.

“We....won’t?”

“No.” A bead of sweat dripped from Sean’s cheek to land on Craig’s chest. For some reason, Craig couldn’t look away from the little pool it made on his skin, couldn’t bring himself to look up at the man above him.

“You’re mine now.” Sean smiled, looking quite happy, if a little off balance. “So if one of us is sick, then we’ll be sick together.”

Craig swallowed back his panic and forced himself to relax. Sean kept driving into him as if everything was perfectly fine and this whole conversation wasn’t taking place.

“Sean, untie me,” Craig said through gritted teeth, the thrusts hurting now, rather than being pleasurable.

“No.”

He changed the angle of his thrusts and hit Craig’s prostate square on. Despite himself, Craig’s cock twitched and Sean laughed. This time it didn’t sound quite as friendly as it had earlier. “Not until I get your chain on you, then the scarves can go.....oh.....God, Craig, that’s it...tighten up for me, just like that.....”

With a loud groan, Craig felt Sean’s cock jerk inside him. Almost as if he’d been caught by surprise, Sean gasped, then forced himself in one more time, spilling deeply inside Craig. As the warmth spread over his inner muscles, Craig closed his eyes and felt his stomach lurch. How had this happened? What the hell was this all about?

Sean collapsed on him, causing the muscles in his legs to ache in protest at the added weight pulling against the restraints. Then, absurdly, Sean tried to kiss him again.

“Sean, get off me...what do you think you’re doing?”

Sean pulled back, looking genuinely surprised. “Well, we....made love. You came, twice as I recall, so I know you liked it. You’re mine now. Gonna stay with me. Belong to me...”

“No, Sean, please.” Craig did his best to keep his voice steady, but was failing miserably. He’d never been more terrified in his life. First he’d had unprotected sex with a stranger, and now, said stranger was talking about chains and belonging to him and...

What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

He blinked as he felt pressure against his hole again and looked down between his legs just in time to see a large plug being pushed inside him. “Gonna keep all my come inside you,” Sean explained, actually smiling as he did so. “More romantic that way.” One of his hands came down to rest on Craig’s backside, where it began kneading gently and rocking the plug back and forth over his prostate and now bruised inner walls, causing Craig to moan softly in both fear and pain.

“Now, sweetheart, I know it’ll take some getting used to, but you’ll love being with me, I promise. I’ll take good care of you.” As Sean talked calmly, his tone soothing and almost reasonable, he produced a pair of ornate gold cuffs and affixed them to Craig’s wrists. Despite Craig’s struggles, he was quite ineffectual against the bigger, stronger man above him. When his hands were bound more securely above his head, his ankles were next, though Sean did unfold him and tie each leg to the posts at the end of the bed, stretching them as far apart as they’d go, so he wasn’t quite as exposed. The plug shifted inside him though, and no matter how he moved, he couldn’t get the pressure off his prostate.

All the while, Sean was talking. “Gonna make you a good husband,” he continued. “Feed you and bring you books - cause I know you like to read. I’ve seen you carrying books in the coffee shop. Mysteries and biographies; so I bough a bunch of those. And I’ve got the whole kitchen stocked with bagels and coffee and that cereal and even that roast beef you eat at home. Oh, and I’ll get you takeout from that Chinese place you stop by every other afternoon until we leave, and learn to make it for you afterward. And don’t you worry about work. By the time your vacation is over, we’ll be long gone from here, living off the land in my...” He stopped, laughed a little and shook his head. “I mean, our little cabin up in Montana. You’ll never have to worry about work or money again....”

Sean made it sound like some wonderful dream, Craig thought, realizing that the man had obviously been following him and going through his trash.

“You’ll be so happy.” Sean leaned in and tried to kiss him, then pulled away, looking hurt when Craig turned his head.

A moment later, Sean was laying beside him, one arm thrown possessively across his stomach, one leg crooked over Craig’s thighs, sleeping soundly.

And Craig, bound, plugged and filled with Sean’s seed, looked up at the ceiling, wondering how long he could possibly survive in such a situation.


End file.
